Nothing
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: AU Songfic Terra couldn't forget her. And he wanted her back. So he's going to get her back.


"_What do you mean?"_

"_I meant what I said… I want to break up."_

"_Why? I thought we were happy together!"_

_**Am I better off dead?**_

_**Am I better off a quitter?**_

_**They say I'm better off now**_

_**Than I ever was with her**_

_**As they take me to my local**_

_**Down the street**_

_**I'm smiling but I'm dying**_

_**Trying not to drag my feet**_

"Dude you've got to get out of here. It's a pigsty." Terra just looked at his friend, Squall, and went back to playing his video game. He didn't care. It was his apartment. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Seriously. When did you order this pizza?" Terra's other friend Zack sniffed the pizza box.

"That was my dinner last night…"

"Maybe it's still good…" Squall grabbed the controller out of Terra's hands.

"Dude, you need to get over Aqua. She's out of your life." He then pointed at Zack. "Don't you dare eat that pizza." Zack froze in the middle of picking up a piece.

"I am over her." Terra reached for the controller but Squall just moved it out of his reach.

"No you're not. You haven't left your apartment since you broke up with her. You never answer your phone, and you ordered pizza. You _never_ order pizza. You'd rather cook." Zack plopped down next to Terra on the couch.

"Why'd you even break up with her in the first place?" Terra ignored Zack and stood up to face Squall.

"So? I'm fine. Now give me back my controller."

"No. We're getting you out of this apartment. The three of us are going down to the local bar. You're going to get over Aqua." Terra scowled at Squall.

"I told you I'm over her." The two boys stood glaring at each other. Zack nervously sat on the couch. He hated when Terra and Squall fought. Terra scowled and then sighed. "Fine. But you're paying for my drinks."

"Fine with me, I just got paid." Squall dropped the game controller. Terra pulled his shoes on. In truth, he wasn't over Aqua. He still didn't fully understand why he had broken up with her. Rash thinking he had told himself over and over again. That's what it was. But the more times Terra told himself that, the less he believed it.

_**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her**_

_**But after one too many I know that I'm never**_

_**Only they can see where this is gonna end**_

_**But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense**_

"Dammit… Dammit… Dammit…" Terra hit his head on the bar. He'd only had a few drinks but he still felt pretty drunk.

"Wow Terra, I thought you could hold your liquor better."

"Shut up Zack. That's not why… I miss her…" Squall who had just finished his drink slammed the glass down on the table.

"Aha! I knew it. You're soooo not over her!" Squall hiccupped and ordered another round. Terra groaned as the glass was set down in front of him.

"I should call her." Terra pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened it up. Zack quickly grabbed it and pulled it away. Terra immediately sat up and faced him. "What the hell?"

"First of all, you're drunk. She's gonna think you're crazy. Second, the point of this is to forget her! Not get back with her!" Terra reached for his phone but his vision was too blurry.

"But I misss herr!" Terra grabbed his drink and downed it. He wiped his mouth and turned back to Zack. "Fine, if I can't call herr, I'm going to herr house!" Zack and Squall didn't have enough time to grab him before he took off. Squall threw down some money on the bar, and the two boys took off for Terra.

"Terra! Don't do this!" Squall stumbled a bit trying to catch up with his friend. Terra was moving fast for being as drunk as he was. Zack, only having had one drink, rushed ahead and grabbed Terra's Arm. Squall quickly caught up and grabbed Terra's other arm.

"Come on. We're taking you home." The two boys pulled their friend to the car. Terra seemed to be too dazed to try and escape. Zack reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Don't let him go." Zack went to unlock the car letting go of Terra's right arm. He had his back only turned for a second when Terra cried out.

"Aqua!" Zack quickly got the car unlocked but when he turned around he saw Squall on the ground rubbing his head and Terra running off.

"Dammit Squall! I told you to hold on to him!"

"Sorry…"

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town**_

_**I'm swearing if I go there now**_

_**I can change your mind, turn it all around**_

_**I now that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**_

_**If she'll listen this time even though they're slurred**_

_**I'll dial her number and confess to her**_

_**I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing**_

Terra ran off. He knew where Aqua's house was. He had been there so many times. For being as drunk as he was he was running pretty well. Terra wasn't thinking as he ran. All that was on his mind was her.

"_I swear Terra. You are the laziest person I know." Terra yawned and stretched out his arms. Aqua giggled as Terra grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said you are lazy. L-A-Z-Y. Do I need to define it for you?" Terra smirked at her. He picked her up. Aqua shrieked. "Terra! Put me down!"_

"_I will when you apologize!" Terra put the blue-haired girl over his shoulder._

"_Why would I apologize for the truth?"_

"_I swear Aqua…"_

"_What? What are you going to do?" Terra smiled and repositioned her so he was holding Aqua bridal style._

"_Well first…" He kissed her. Aqua held wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. When they pulled away again, Terra smirked again. "Then…" Before Aqua realized it, Terra had dropped her on the couch. After the initial shock Aqua frowned at Terra._

"_That was mean!" Terra leaned over closer to her._

"_You called me lazy." Aqua narrowed her eyes at him but then sat up and kissed him. When they pulled apart she smirked at him._

"_So I guess we're even, right?" Terra grabbed her arm and pulled Aqua up to him._

"_I guess so."_

Why did he do that? Why had he figured out he was in love with her and then go and break up with her? You're an idiot, he told himself. He could see her face when he had said it. It was full of shock, that shock was quickly replaced by sadness as tears began to roll down her face. When that happened her could look at her. He had turned his head away so he couldn't see her tears. He wouldn't let her talk him out of it and she had gotten angry. She yelled "Fine!" before storming off. Terra kept playing that night over and over in his head. He didn't want to remember it but he felt as if he had to, to find out what he did wrong.

_**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences**_

_**I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses**_

_**Every drunk stand by tend leads me to her door**_

_**If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure**_

"Aqua!" Terra stumbled up the path to Aqua's house. He was about half way up the path when Squall and Zack grabbed his arms. They had finally caught up with him. Terra struggled to pull away from their grip but they were much more sober than he was.

"Terra, come on! Let's get you home. You just need some sleep." Terra wouldn't give up. He still struggled to get out of his friends' grips, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Aqua!" Then something happened that shocked all three of the men. The blue-haired maiden opened her front door. Zack and Squall were so shocked that they loosen their grip on Terra, and he broke free. Terra ran up to the girl. He could barely see her because his vision was so blurred.

"T-"

"Aqua! I'm sorry! I didn't want to break up with you! I love you!" Terra forced himself to stop talking so he could hear Aqua's response but she said nothing. Terra's vision clear a bit and her could see that her cerulean eyes were red from crying. He could tell that she was stunned from the sight of him, and maybe for the words that had poured out of his mouth.

"T-Terra?" He took an eager step forward towards the girl, but she quickly took a step back. He felt like his heart had been wrung. Why had she taken a step away from him? Maybe she didn't want to be back with him. But she was crying. It was all too confusing for Terra. He turned around and started walking back to Zack and Squall who were still standing in the same place.

_**She said nothing **_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing **_

_**Oh I got nothing **_

_**Nothing **_

_**I got nothing **_

_**Nothing **_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

Aqua quickly ran up the brunette boy and slid her arms around his waist in a hug. She never wanted to let go of him again. Seeing him again made her want to cry even more than she already had been. When he said those words, Aqua had nearly choked on the ones she was trying to get out. She put her head against his back and listened to his heartbeat. He touched her hand and held it. Aqua swallowed still not sure what to say to him. Maybe this hug was enough. Maybe she wouldn't have to say anything and this hug would explain everything to him. Aqua prayed it would. Terra took her other arm and pulled her arms off of him. Aqua panicked; maybe it wasn't enough. But when he turned around and wrapped his arms around her, her heart leapt.

"Aqua… I was an idiot. I should have never broken up with you. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I did it, but I completely regret it." Aqua hated that he smelled of alcohol but she hugged him tighter. No matter how much Terra wanted to hear her voice, he figured this was better than nothing.

"I think we should leave them." Zack whispered to Squall. The other boy nodded in agreement and the two of them quietly walked over to the car. They started the car and drove away. Terra turned his head and watched his friends take off. He smiled and shook his head. He let go of Aqua. She let go with a concerned look on her face but Terra quickly picked her up with one hand on her back and the other under her knees.

"Well, since my ride just left… I hope you don't mind me staying over." Aqua smiled at him and gave him a kiss. But when she pulled away, she wrinkled her nose.

"Sure, but you're sleeping on the couch. You reek of alcohol." Terra gave a laugh and carried Aqua inside with her leaning against his chest.

_**Oh sometimes love is intoxicating **_

_**Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking **_

_**When you realize there's no one waiting **_

_**Am I better off dead **_

_**Am I better off a quitter **_

_**They say I'm better off now **_

_**Than I ever was with her **_

Terra didn't question anything now. He knew he was in love with the blue-haired girl. He would make sure to never break her heart again. He would rather kill himself then hurt her. Aqua was glad he was back in her life. She had been such a wreck without him. But these two had to realize how much they needed each other. And nothing was going to get in the way of them.

[linelineline]

**Note one: The full lyrics are not on here. Go check lyric websites for the full lyrics or just go listen to this amazing song.**

**Note two: I do not own this song. The Script did this song, it's off their new AMAZING album Science & Faith. I highly recommend it.**

**Note three: Terqua! I love this pairing so much! I feel like this songfic was very fluffy…**

**Note four: You guys should review and tell me how I did on my first Terqua! I interpreted the song a little differently. I don't think they actually end up together in the song but I couldn't do that with these two.**

**Note five: I don't own Terra, Aqua, Zack, or Squall either. They belong to Square Enix.**


End file.
